Avengers, Mutants, Wizards Oh My!
by Alexis Shade
Summary: Harry takes control of his destiny and ends up captured. What will become of him when he goes into hiding once he is rescued to avoid being used as the weapon that he has become.
1. Pologue

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Avengers, Tony Stark, or the X-men.

I'm not sure if this is a good one let me know if I should continue.

**Avengers, Mutants, Wizards oh my!**

Prologue - June 20, 2007

"Remus watch out!" Harry ran and dodged the incoming volley as he made his way towards one of the few remaining people he cared for.

"Harry stay back!" Was the wolf's response. When he didn't stop Remus threw a stunner towards Harry, it hit him dead center of his chest. However in the magical state he was in Harry only got pushed back some, but it was enough to keep him out of the path of the deep purple curse that had just exploded in Remus' chest.

Harry sent a reductor at the deatheater's head as he placed the return portkey on Remus and activated it. Upon turning around he found no less than twenty wands on him and felt the cold metal of a nullifier being fastened to his neck.

"Now that we have you Pet, where to put you?" Harry looked into those red serpentine eyes as his world faded to black, only one thought played through his mind. _Maybe I should have stayed at Hogwarts._

One year earlier

Hermione, Ron, Remus, Luna, Neville, Tonks, Ginny, and the twins sat in the Room of Requirement as Harry paced. They all had been affected by the veil ordeal, and expected some kind of emotional outburst from him. But what they saw was blank features with emerald eyes glowing with power waiting for a target to vent on. Remus broke the silence.

"Harry would you mind elaborating on the cryptic message you sent us or are you just going to drive us crazy as you wear a hole in the floor?"

Harry stopped and turned toward the wolf and stared until Remus looked away before answering. "I thought that all present company would like to be informed first hand. I'm not returning to Hogwarts."

"Why not Harry?" Came Luna's airy voice. The others looked like they wanted to know as well.

"I need to do what others have failed to do."

"Enough with this cryptic shit speak the Queen's English Potter or so help me." This came from a seemingly mouthy piece of wall, which turned into everyone's favorite death eating spy.

"SNAPE! You brought Snape in here Harry what . . ."

"Shut it Weasley!" came Harry's reply. "Potions Master Snape will be a valued part of what I will be doing. Seeing as I can make most potions, but some valuable ones still elude me."

"But mate he …"

"Ronald if you can't be mature and shut up for a few minutes you can leave now." Ron looked as if he would love to get out of there but a look from Ginny had him leaning back subdued for the moment. "I'm leaving so I can get the training I need to survive this war."

"But Harry what about your education?"

"Can't you stay here and train, I mean we'll help, you're not alone Harry."

"It's not that simple Nev," Harry sighed as he asked the room for a pensive and he pulled the memory for them to view. He didn't go in so he waited for them to exit.

"Harry that can be interpreted in different ways." The ever clairvoyant Luna supplied.

"I know that Luna, however Voldemort," at Snape's shudder he started again, "My apologies. The Dark Lord has already decided which interpretation he is going with, which means I have very little wiggle room for my plan of action."

"Potter I agree you won't be able to do much under the watch of the Headmaster."

"Harry what brought this on?"

"Riddle crossed the line that night. He was treading it when he ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric, but now I'm really pissed off."

"He also got your parents Harry don't forget." That was Ginny's input.

"No, they don't factor into this. Separate time separate war." At this both Remus and Snape yelled at him for his disregard for James and Lilly respectively. All Harry did was raise an eyebrow and the two looked at one another before returning to their previous positions. "Now that that is out of your systems, I'll explain. There are casualties in a war and sadly that is the acceptable position Lilly and James played."

"But Harry they were your parents, they loved you and sacrificed everything for you!"

"They were strangers. All I have are subjective memories. And sacrifice really is that the right word? I mean getting complacent during a war is just stupid."

"Complacent, James was head aura and Lilly was no slouch either."

Harry looked at Remus and sighed. "Yes, but why in the hell would either be without their wands?" At the shocked look from the students he continued. "James had left his wand on the living room table and Merlin knows where Lilly's was." Harry shook his head, "They were in hiding and at war with an insane megalomaniac who just also happened to be quite brilliant. They put our lives in the hands of weak-willed traitor and on the word of an old fool who had his own agenda." He paused to look around the silenced room. "Dumbledore has no intention of training me to fight I know this and I'll be damned if I just sit back and wait for some snake-faced bastard of a zombie to kill me so the wizarding world has some shiny new martyr."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Rescue and An Escape

At a secure military facility in an undisclosed location somewhere in the Middle East Iron Man and War Machine, Tony Stark and James Rhodes, were being briefed on their current mission.

The English had lost a powerful weapon and it needed to be recovered or destroyed before the terrorists figured out how to utilize said weapon. Apparently they had been unsuccessful in locating the missing goods and decided to finally enlist the US military to retrieve it. The weapon had been lost for over a year and a man named Shacklebolt had given the okay to read in the outside help.

The metallic duo arrived at the seemingly abandoned compound that had been confirmed to be housing the stolen goods. As they began to work their way towards the buildings they discovered that there was some guards after all. Jarvis had confirmed that one building fit the description of the building housing the stolen weapon. As they worked through the surprisingly low number of guards, they found out that the lower they went in the building the more non-human the guards became. When the last guard disappeared with a loud crack the metal duo entered the corridor that led to a warded door.

Unbeknownst to the boys that scampering guard had left to alert Riddle of the latest failure of the muggle terrorist who had guaranteed Potter's containment.

As the metal heads cleared the wards thanks to some kind of pulse from Iron Man; they peered around the apparently empty dug-out basement/dungeon room until War Machine turned on his lights. Both stepped back as the figure came into focus. A teenager hung off the floor chained up by his wrists. His body was covered in marks and painful looking scars as well as signs of starvation. All the clothes he had on were a slightly dirty pair of boxers.

James flipped his mask up and went along the walls looking for something, anything that could be considered a weapon; even though he and Tony knew that the kid was what they were here for. Tony approached the dangling teen. He seemed to be unconscious, he would have said dead, but Jarvis had confirmed life. He was so busy looking and studying him he didn't realize he'd come just under three feet in front of said subject. And as soon as he crossed the invisible line the teen's eyes opened and Tony took a step back at the intensity the green orbs held.

"Oh this is new! Alright then show me what you got metal man. Never fought a life-size robot before, but I suppose I'll figure it out as I go; bet you still can't do any better than the rest." The kid's voice sounded like it hurt to form words, but he was still going to trash talk to show he wasn't beaten.

Tony opened his mask and had every intention of talking, but the fast talker was beat to the punch.

"Oh my bad, you're some kind of man-droid. Well let's see how long it takes till you give up as well." He shook his head slightly, "they always give up and go away unfulfilled." He chuckled, "it must be frustrating."

Tony was starting to like this kid.

The teen tilted his head slightly, "Who's back there? Trying to sneak up on me? Well you shouldn't have woken me up. You some kind of man-droid as well?" His tone turned dangerous to almost playful. It caused both men to wonder if the kid had gone around the bend in the year he had been held captive.

As James showed himself Harry looked him up and down. "Well you're a prettier little man-bot." At twin looks of offense he continued. "Oh come on if that rattled you lets fight, I can take you with two hands tied above me." As he chuckled the 'man-bots' couldn't help but join him.

"Kid we aren't here to hurt you." James spoke for the first time.

"Really, well it would make sense you sound American and as far as I can remember I haven't pissed off any US groups. Yet that is, I think that Americans would be fun to fight they like to get creative." The added wink at the end worried the two would be rescuers. Why they had no idea.

"Well we were sent to retrieve a weapon." When the Kid didn't show signs of surprise he continued, "I don't suppose there are any other stolen weapon-like things around here are there?"

"Retrieve the weapon?" a dark chuckle escaped the teen. "I was expecting the 'rescue' team to have orders to destroy the 'weapon' for fear it had been corrupted beyond repair for their world's taste."

Tony shifted a bit, "Well it was either or type of orders. We didn't know it was a person."

"Oh don't fret the people who would be looking for me don't see the person just what they can be used for to advance their own goals." The Kid looked up at the two somewhat uncomfortable metal men and sighed. "All angst aside I'm Harry."

"James Rhodes."

"War Machine." Mumbled Harry.

"Tony Stark."

"Iron Man. Brilliant they sent American heroes to rescue a British vigilante." Harry mumbled to himself just low enough that the two couldn't hear him.

"Maybe we should get you down from there." Suggested James.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry watched the two of them as they came closer still not completely convinced that they weren't here to inflict pain. "So how many weeks have I missed? Last time it was like seven or so."

"Um you have been gone for over a year it's August of 2008." Harry tuned Tony out as he rattled off happy wishes for a year's worth of holidays. He magic had been under suppression for over a year including his seventeenth birthday and majority. Remus had told him that with his magic level that he could become damn near nuclear if he didn't prepare properly.

Tony had begun to study the metal ring around Harry's neck while James was trying to get the cuffs off. Tony noted that the collar was similar to Sinister's mutant collar and started working on it. As James succeeded he caught the teen and held him steady, just as Tony reached his hand up and disabled the ring. Harry barely had enough time to warn the two to take cover. They both flipped their masks down and watched as a kaleidoscope of lights erupted from where they were. The room shuddered and the sound of the entire compound imploding sounded. When the lights died Harry stood up and his body was healed his green eyes now cycled through the same colors of his new banded tattoo. Most of the signs of starvation even seemed to disappear. He looked around then turned to the metal men his eyes the color of fresh dirt and he spoke. "There, blast through." Harry's voice was strong and kind of intimidating compared to his earlier speech.

"Why? What happened to you?"

"Later, because the room is barely standing and that wall is only about ten feet thick. So if you don't want to be buried alive blast the damn thing, I can't hold the entire building up much longer!" Tony blasted through then James, Harry and Tony exited the now collapsing room.

James had his arms full of the teen as he shielded his face as best he could against the wind. They flew to the same undisclosed facility in the Middle East. Once they landed James and Tony started asking why the teen had been labeled a weapon.

Shacklebolt came to the front of the gathered men and tried to explain. "You see Harry had become quite the loose cannon with the current terrorist cell threatening the Isles and we were not aware where his mind was at."

Harry seemed to grow more and more enraged the longer he spoke. And he stepped past the two metallic heroes. "Loose cannon? Are you insane Shack! That insane son of a bitch was running around with practically free rein while you governmental asshats sat around trying to figure out how to keep the sheep from revolting!"

"We had a plan of action, but you just up and disappeared from the station and then your friends did the same from school to join your rebel group, and now they are dead!" Apparently he hadn't meant to say this as his hand went to his mouth. They gathered watchers agreed this wasn't the thing to say because as soon as the words left his mouth the sky darkened and in felt like it was going snow in the desert.

"Yes they are and who's bloody fault is that? Who promised back up and then turned tail as soon as the big bad showed his ugly face?" When Shack reacted as if slapped with every question everyone figured what the answer was. "If you bitches hadn't left Remus wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have been captured and totured for over thirteen months you _fucking waste of magic_!" the last was hissed and Shacklebolt knew he had just been cursed in parsletounge. He might have just let the conversation end but then he laid eyes on Harry's new ink.

"Harry when did you receive those marks?"

Harry looked down to his arm and knew that he didn't have them before his magic was let loose and had a feeling that now he would be an even more desirable weapon of mass destruction.

The conversation came to an abrupt end when the wind picked up and a sand storm formed, Harry summoned Shack's traveling cloak, and told the guys it was time to make a grand exit. And as Harry slipped into the oversized coat he was picked up by Tony and the trio left in the only pocket of visibility that immediately closed once they were gone.


End file.
